The present invention relates to an electrode means for use in therapeutical apparatus designed to treat human body by means of electric field and, more particularly, an electrode means comprising arranging an appropriate number of auxiliary electrodes between a pair of opposing electrodes with a certain distance interposed therebetween and containing these electrodes thus arranged in an insulating material, and capable of focussedly treating a certain sick part of human body by selectively using these electrodes.
Electric field therapy apparatus designed to treat human body in electric field have been widely used as one means to attain physio-therapy and excellent therapeutical effects have been demonstrated. The feature of electric field therapy apparatus exists in that therapeutical treatment can be easily effected all over the human body without current being applied directly to the human body.
Treatment has been effected in the conventional electric field therapy apparatus of this type in such a way that high AC, DC or AC and DC superposed voltage is impressed between a pair of opposing electrodes and that the whole of human body is positioned in the electric field thus formed between the opposing electrodes. This manner of treatment is advantageous to treating the whole of human body, but useless in focussing the electric field to a sick part of human body.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that higher therapeutical effects can be attained when the effect of treating the whole of human body in electric field is further enhanced and at the same time the electric field is focussedly applied only to a sick part of human body. Such a device is now demanded and desired.